survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jellyfish in the Sea
A Jellyfish in the Sea is the 6th episode of SRorgs: Zambia. =Story= Previously on… Survivor Castaways began to prepare for an impending merge. The Hosts revealed that two tribes would go to Tribal Council. James and Andy cost their tribes the challenge. At Tonga's Tribal Council, James was medically evacuated because he was deemed too sick to play the game. At Nyanja's Tribal Council, Andy was voted out unanimously. 12 are left... Who will be voted out tonight? Night 15 After James’ medical evacuation, Zach is looking to what comes next. Day 16 After winning the last challenge, everyone on Bemba is anticipating a merge. Michael prepares his allies for the first merge vote. Colin is ready to make some waves in the game. Hillary is thinking about where her game will go further down the road. The tribes find notes in their treemails telling them to proceed to a new beach, where they find out they will be merging into one tribe. At the merge feast, Hillary suggests Mosi-Oa-Tunya for the merged tribe name, after the waterfall on the border of Zambia and Zimbabwe. It means “smoke that thunders”, and the tribe adopts it as their name after Jake notes that it sounds like “moist tuna”. At the merge feast, Malik finds himself reuniting with his original tribemates – though not all of the reunions are happy. Day 17 Back at camp, groups are quickly beginning to form based off of pre-merge connections. New connections also start to form between those who didn’t get a chance to meet premerge. Michael finds success when looking for advantages. As the first individual immunity challenge approaches, Zach has a plan for the first vote of the merge and beyond. Day 18 Zach decides to lay low at the first individual immunity challenge so as not to be seen as a challenge threat. He ends up just narrowly beating out Karsten for immunity regardless. Michael and Hillary begin to put a plan into motion for the vote, but Jake is frustrated that they haven’t recognized the need to deal with the ongoing tension between Malik and Saish. Michael tries to do damage control for Hillary’s mistake of trying to bring Malik and Saish into an alliance together by targeting Saish. Hillary is not happy with how much information Jake has about the tribe, or with his reaction to her move. Jake is still frustrated, however, at Michael and Hillary’s lack of respect for the new allies he was trying to include in their group. Meanwhile, Zach works on a plan of his own. However, everyone’s plans are derailed when Bryson announces that he would like to leave the game and asks the tribe to vote him out. Malik is disappointed about losing his opportunity to take out Saish. Hillary is relieved that Bryson is taking the attention away from her mistake. However, even as this tribal looks to be straightforward, the consequences of Hillary’s actions live on, as Jake has told Karsten about Hillary’s plan. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes Night 18 Zach is not happy with Bryson's decision to quit, but feels he played the Tribal well outside of that. Day 20 The Nyanja alliance plans their next move, knowing that the targets from before Bryson decided he wanted to leave, Whoopi and Saish, will probably continue to be the targets at the next Tribal Council. Jake, meanwhile, is rubbing Hillary the wrong way. Day 21 Jake wins immunity at the challenge. Zach feels stuck voting Saish, as no one is on board to vote out Whoopi. Matt is also brought on board the plan to vote Saish, which is starting to include almost the whole tribe. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes